A Couple Heroes' Deaths
by codyericlee
Summary: Everyone knows that the Greeks invented tragic. Every single hero of any kind met a very sad, and almost always gory death. So why is Percy Jackson, Jason Grace, and Frank Zhang excused? The answer is: They're not. A couple of one-shots on our favorite heroes' deaths.
1. Chapter 1: Percy

**I do not own Percy Jackson or any other characters associated with PJO.**

* * *

"NO! PERCY!"

I struggled against my bindings, which were made of steel wire.

"Luke! Don't do this!"

But Luke wasn't in there. Or, if he was, he wasn't able to resist Kronos. Of course, he could have been just enjoying the show, a little part of me was thinking, but my brain refused to believe that _Luke,_ of all people, would do such thing. So it was only Kronos I was pleading to, begging to, trying to save Percy from.

In front of me, Perseus Jackson, my best friend and my boyfriend, was being tortured. Stabbed. His screams of agony echoed off the hull of the Princess Andromeda, and every time I heard it, it ripped at my gut, and I wept at the sight of the Celestial Bronze eating his very essence.

He was laying on the deck of the Princess Andromeda, with Kronos standing above him, sword in hand. Every time his screams faded, or he looked less pained, or attempted to retaliate, Kronos would stab him with Backbiter, steel against flesh, bronze against soul. And every time, he would scream, and my soul would shatter a little bit more. Every time Kronos stabbed him, I would tell myself, _this is the one where my soul won't shatter-because my soul is to broken to do so_. But again and again, my soul would shatter for him.

Percy was trying to crawl over to the pool. I knew what he was thinking; if only he could get into the pool, let the water heal him so he could stand a chance. But I didn't want him to fight. I wanted him to be at peace; dead, or alive. I keep on hoping he would just give up attempting to stand up or crawl over. Because every time he did, Kronos impaled a part of him to the deck, like his thigh, to stop him.

Blood was forming a pool around the Hero of Olympus, as he lay there, as Kronos merciless stabbed him as he tried to hit Kronos in the face. "Percy! NO! Luke, please! Stop this!"

Kronos made a tsk-tsk-tsk sound, like an adult amused by a baby's futile attempts to hurt the adult. "Luke Castellan is gone. You know it. Just give up. If you do, I promise you a very quick and easy death."

"Never, you dog!" I yelled, one of the only times I've ever been rude. "Luke, I know your—"

"Shut up, girl!" He then turned to Percy, and I immediately regretted talking back. Kronos kicked him in the face with a sickening crunch. Percy flew couple of yards, only to be stopped by the wall. He slid down and got back up, only to get stabbed in the arm. Percy screamed and fell down again. Luke smiled at the crumpled figure.

"What a pity, Percy Jackson. Before I kill you, you'll have to watch your girlfriend die."

* * *

 _~Flashback Begin~_

 _Percy and I were sitting at the canoe lake. He smiled, his charming smile, and I felt just a little more of me melt._

 _He leaned over, and gently kissed me on the cheek._

" _Seaweed Brain," I said, playfully punching him in the ribs._

" _Ow," he complained, still grinning. "One day, I'll get you back for all of the bruises you left me."_

 _I laughed, and we sat in silence for a while, watching the sun set, my head on his shoulder._

 _And then all Hades had broken loose._

 _We heard a scream, and spun around, only to see Kronos, standing right there. Percy drew Riptide and told me to run while he held Kronos off._

 _Before I could even say "No!" Kronos was already onto Percy, Backbiter against Riptide. They exchanged a few strokes, getting warmed up, judging the opponent._

 _"Percy Jackson, we meet again," Kronos mused. "Last time we met, I died. Too bad, I guess. But this time..."_

 _Kronos took a lunging swipe, and I stared as Backbiter suddenly morphed into Kronos' scythe. Percy was unprepared for the change and could barely dodge the scythe in time. It drew blood, swiping a vicious gash on his cheek. And as Percy briefly shut his eyes, Kronos kicked him right in the chest, and I swore I heard bones crack Backbiter form, sliced Percy right in the chest and Percy falling to the floor._

 _Then Kronos came for me. But he didn't even need to fight. As Percy was dragged away, Kronos simply flipped Backbiter around and hit me in the head with the handle. I fell, and the world went black._

 _~Flashback End~_

* * *

Percy wasn't even getting back up. He wasn't even trying to fight Kronos now. Kronos stabbed him six times without much of a change in Percy. That worried me.

I realized the pool of blood around him had stopped growing, too. That was good... he was getting healed...

 _Or maybe he had no more blood to lose._

 _"_ Percy? Can you hear me? Percy? _Percy?"_

Percy didn't respond. Instead, he looked up at me. His green eyes found my gray ones. His face was deathly pale.

Kronos now was starting to walk towards me, swinging Backbiter around and around, smiling lazily as if killing two demigods was no big deal-which, in retrospect, wasn't.

Kronos stopped in front of me. "Are you watching, Jackson? Watching as I kill your girlfriend?" He said, without turning around.

Kronos then took Backbiter and slowly drew it on my arm. I stifled a scream and gritted my teeth as the blade made a foot-long gash. The would was smoking, like that time Jason was stabbed with Imperial Gold.

Kronos, enjoying this, made a gash on my other arm, too. Once again, I stifled the scream. Can't show weakness...

Kronos obviously wasn't liking my quiet composure, so he stabbed me in the lower belly. The scream was ripped from my throat before I could stop it. Still not taking the blade out, Kronos began twisting it. I screamed again, not even trying to stop it this time.

Kronos finally took it out, my blood now mixed with Percy's.

My vision was slowly turning gray. Kronos multiplied into three, then one, then three again. Splotches of color occasionally appeared, like the red of blood, the orange of my shirt...

And Percy, up on his feet again. Riptide was in his shaking hand, and Percy's face was pained, but determined.

Kronos was still looking me up or down, looking for a painful strike, when Percy stabbed him. Right through the chest.

Kronos screamed. A long, drawn out scream. I closed my eyes as Kronos faded into ashes, being blown away by the rain. The magic ropes disappeared, leaving me free to run over to Percy, who was lying on the deck. Not moving.

I cradled Percy's head in my lap. "Oh, Percy, what were you thinking?" I cried.

It began to rain. The rain poured down, washing the blood of Percy Jackson away, off the deck, into the ocean, where it belonged.

Long live Percy Jackson.


	2. Chapter 2: Jason (And Maybe Frank)

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. Rick Riordian does.**

 **Hmm...there seems to be a sight problem. There is not enough...how should I state this... _death_ in these stories. So, I thought, why not a two-in-one? Prepare to see both Frank _and_ Jason die!**

* * *

"Come on, big guy! Move it now, Roman!"

Jason Grace willed Frank Zhang to hurry up. He hated to think this, but Frank was dragging him down to his death. Gaea's forces were right on their heals, screaming bloody murder and charging at them full speed. Eager for blood, that's what they were.

Porphyrion was in the lead, yelling a war cry while waving his huge battle spear. "Romans, prepare to die! Your blood will be spilled for mother Gaea's waking!"

"Frank, come on! What are you doing? Hurry up!"

Frank was starting to slow down, hobbling. Jason saw the cause: two arrows were sprouting from his leg, and Frank was trying hard to run on one foot. That was not good. Blood was dripping from the wound onto the ground, where it sizzled like eggs in a pan and turned golden.

"Thank you, Frank Zhang." Gaea's voice shook the ground beneath their feet. "I am awakening..."

 _It was true,_ Jason realized. Gaea's voice already sounded less sluggish and sleepy as it did before.

The Giants cheered. Victory for them seemed inevitable to Jason, and the monsters seemed to think so, too.

Jason watched as two more arrows flew into Frank's other leg, almost making him fall down. More blood spurted out from his legs. Frank stumbled and landed on one knee, face pale, teeth clenched in pain. Jason stopped, and drew his sword.

"Jason, go! Leave me, I can handle them!"

Jason knew Frank couldn't handle the Giants all by himself. Even with Jason they would probably get crushed.

Jason had about five seconds to decide, _Gee, should I stay and fight or run?_

He decided on the less cowardly act and the more Praetor-y act.

"Jason, stop!" Frank yelled, sensing the son of Jupiter's intention. "Turn around, go and save yourself!"

But Jason knew he couldn't do that. A good Roman never abandons his teammates and friends, and neither do good Greeks. Jason knew he was both.

Jason ran back towards Frank. Upon getting to him, Jason leveled his Imperial Gold sword and got into a combat stance next to Frank's wounded figure.

"What are you doing? Are you crazy?" Frank asked.

"Probably."

Frank sighed, realizing there was no changing Jason's mind. With difficulty, he drew his bow and drew an arrow onto it, aiming at the monster horde.

Jason narrowed his eyes and slashed as the first of the monsters reached them.

* * *

Jason thought they were actually doing all right. The first wave of monsters were all dead; killed by either Dragon Frank, Archer Frank, or...just Jason.

The second wave then charged out, this time in a much more orderly fashion (meaning stumbling forward in a rough mob.) "ROAAAAAAAAAAAR!"

Jason stabbed a shelled ghost as he charged and and then spun out of the way as a Earthborn attempted to stab him. He whirled and sliced, vaporizing monsters into dust and grain. Finally, after killing three hellhounds, five more Earthborn, and a whole lot of grain spirits, Jason was saved by the most unlikeliest person.

An Earthborn had sneaked up on Jason and stabbed at him just as Jason spun around. The sword would've went clean through Jason; however, at the last moment, the Earthborn and his spear crumbled into dust. "MINE! THEY ARE _MINE_!" Porphyrion bellowed. He cracked his gigantic knuckles together, grinned like a maniac, drew his spear, and advanced. The monsters cheered on for Porphyrion and formed a circle around the three fighters.

"Too bad that there are two _boys_ and not a girl." Porphyrion mused, slowly circling the pair as they stood their ground. "Alas, we just have to make do. Two heroes' deaths would surely be amusing to watch..."

 _Thud. Thud. Thud._ His feet slowly stomped around them. He seemed to be enjoying it and was taking his time, like a cat playing with a mouse...right before the cat ate it. "Will I crush you? Or maybe just stab you...and mangle your body...yes..."

"We need a god. Or a plan. Probably both," Jason said to Frank, ignoring Porphyrion's taunt. _Thud, Thud._ "What do you think?"

Frank thought about this for a second. _Thud._ "Nothing, buddy. Just fight."

Jason stared. _Seriously?_ "No offence or anything, but that's a terrible plan."

Before Frank could respond, both heroes were knocked off their feet by Porphyrion's spear shaft. "HAHAHAHA!" laughed Porphyrion as the heroes got back up. "Cat got your sword?"

Jason charged at Porphyrion. Porphyrion laughed. "You think you _two_ heroes could actually defeat me? Well, you can't." He swept his spear at Jason, but Jason jumped over it, willing the air around him to push him up and make him fly. Lunging, he attempted to decapitate the Giant King, but the shaft of the spear blocked Jason's sword and sent him spinning through the air. The monsters around them cheered loudly.

Frank let loose six arrows, each one finding a slit in Porphyrion's armor, but it affected him like bee stings and only made him madder. With one mighty swing from the spear, Frank also was sent flying. Jason watched from the sky as Frank landed right in front of a monster in the crowd, which earned him a kick in the ribs.

Frank didn't get up as Porphyrion stalked over, completely ignoring Jason. "HAHAHA! Here lies another _puny_ hero that dares challenges King Prophyrion!" Porphyrion announced over the thunderous noise of the monsters. Then he turned in a circle and beamed like a maniac at all of the monsters.

Jason, meanwhile, was watching as Frank lifted his head slowly and notched his last arrow onto his bow. Just as Porphyrion finally decided to check on what Frank was doing, the hero let loose the arrow, which flew right into Porphyrion's eye.

The Giant roared in pain, ichor dripping from his eye. He picked up Frank in one swift motion and impaled him with the spear. Right through the chest.

* * *

 _Aboard the Argo II, Hazel's Point of View_

The Argo drifted over the desert terrain almost lazily. _GO FASTER!_ Hazel wanted to yell. For all she knew (And as we actually do) Frank could be dead at this moment. And of course, Jason too, but Jason seemed almost like a second to Frank.

Piper was pacing the deck nervously, but that was the only thing that made her look worried. The look on her beautiful face was controlled, and she wasn't twitching or anything (weird for ADHD demigods.)

Leo had promised them that this was fast, but the landscape didn't tell much about how fast they were going; after all, all desert sand look the same, so there was no way to tell if they were moving or not.

Suddenly, Hazel heard something in the distance. Was that...cheering? Piper perked up as well, so Hazel guessed she wasn't going insane.

"Yes, girls, I hear it. Fetus picked it up already." Leo's voice crackled over the loudspeaker.

The ship lurched and then began to speed up.

* * *

Jason felt numb with shock as Frank's body was removed from the spear and thrown aside. His hear melted with misery.

Frank was his friend! They had served together, laughed together, fought together...

... _except he was gone now._

 _All because of Porphyrion._

Jason's heart reforged itself out of anger. He would avenge Frank. He would mangle the Giant's body. He would kill him slowly. Painfully. Until every person the Giant had ever killed was avenged. Porphyrion would _pay._

He felt electricity spark around him, fueling him with his anger and power. Storm clouds began forming, and lighting flashed. Thunder boomed. _Venti_ swirled around, watching the fight with interest. At this moment, Jason could almost fell the power of Jupiter, _Zeus,_ flowing through him, telling him to do what was right. Zeus was, after all, the god of law and order (even though he had affairs with about 10000000000 people.)

The sword in his hand flashed. And he charged.

The first strike would've cut through titanium armor, but Porphyrion was able to block it with his weapon. Then, the Giant swept the spear at Jason, Jason was forced to fly up into the air.

Jason yelled, raised his sword and pointed it at the heavens. A lightning struck the sword, tendrils of energy hitting Porphyrion and the front circle of monsters. Porphyrion roared in pain and then staggered back.

"You..." Jason struck Porphyrion with lightning.

"..little..." Another strike. Rain was now pouring harshly, pounding against everything. Thunder boomed.

"...bastard!" Jason arched his body, now electrified and literally glowing with electricity, sizzling rain around him. He concentrated all of his energy into his trusty sword and threw.

Mars, still grieving over the death of Frank, happened to look down from his throne and notice the sword flying at Porphyrion. Anger made him decide to do something about that sword. _Hey,_ he thought. _Didn't it take a god and a demigod to bring down a Giant?_

Mars vaguely remembered throwing his spear at Porphyrion.

Just as Leo opened fire with all the cannons on the Argo II.

Porphyrion yelled in pain, and the floor beneath him cracked as he fell to his knees. "AARRRRGGHH!"

Jason made the mistake of trying to stab Porphyrion. Charging right at him, Jason never saw the spear that impaled him right through the chest.

Instead, he fell from the sky, spiraling out of control, landing in the sandy remains of Porphyrion. Porphyrion's hand was the last thing that disintegrated, still in the throwing position that killed Jason Grace.


End file.
